Buscando el amor
by SunnyOfficial
Summary: Tras detectar 3 esmeraldas del caos, nuestros queridos amigos parten en su búsqueda. Después de una dura lucha por las esmeraldas, es hora de ocuparse de otros asuntos... Shadouge/Knouge/Sonamy/Silvaze/
1. Comienza la búsqueda

**Yo: ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi primera historia! n_n ¡Significa TAAAAANTO PARA MÍ! (Voz dramática) **

**Rouge: Bueno nena, ¡Corta el rollo! ;)**

**Yo: Ah, ¡Hola Rouge! **

**Rouge: Bueno, ¿No les vas a decir a tus lectores quien va a ser la estrella de la historia? ¬w¬ (Voz picardosa)**

**Yo: Pues no se… ¿Quién podra ser? ¬w¬**

**Rouge: ¡Pues yo, tonta!**

**Yo: Ya lo sé :D bueno Rouge, ¡Creo que te lo pasarás muy bien en esta historia!**

**Rouge: ¿Ah sí? ¿Hay joyas? ¿DIAMANTES? ¿RUBÍES?**

**Yo: No, Rouge, no…**

**Rouge: TT**

**Yo: Pero si que habrán… ¡ESMERALDAS DEL CAOS!**

**Rouge: ¡Oh Si! ¡Esmeraldas del caos, allá voy! :3**

**Yo: Ya está, ya se ha emocionado… -.-" bueno, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

Venía de robar unas joyas de un museo. ¡Cosa fácil! Mientras volaba, ví a Sonic y a sus dos "compinches" hablando sobre esmeraldas del caos, tema que me interesaba.

- ¿Dónde dices que has detectado las esmeraldas, Tails? -. Preguntaba Knuckles, curioso.

- Pues… hay una en Frog Forest, otra en Metal City, y la última, en Babylon Garden.

- Vaya, ¡Parece que volveremos a ver a nuestros viejos amigos los Babylon Rogues! -. Dijo Knuckles, con su sonrisa descarada.

- ¿Bueno, a qué esperamos? ¡EN MARCHA! -. Comentó Sonic, con su típica actitud de "héroe".

Tras esa conversación, me acerqué a ellos para "enterarme" más del asunto.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿y dónde decís que habéis visto esas preciosas esmeraldas? -. Les dije, mientras aterrizaba hacia ellos.

- ¡ROUGE! -. Exclamaron, sorprendidos.

(…)

- Así que… con que 3 esmeraldas, ¿Eh? Parece interesante… -. Les dije.

- ¡Oye, murciélaga! ¡No te creas que te las vas a quedar tú! -. Me dijo Knuckles, desafiante.

En ese momento, aparecieron Amy, Blaze y Cream.

- ¡SOONIIIC! -. Gritó Amy, como siempre.

- Aaah… Hola Amy… -. Dijo Sonic, no muy entusiasmado.

- Os hemos oído hablar de las esmeraldas. ¿Os podríamos ayudar a buscarlas? -. Sugerió Blaze.

- ¡Sí! ¡Os ayudaremos a encontrar las esmeraldas! -. Dijo Cream, ilusionada.

- ¿Alguien ha dicho… ESMERALDAS?

- ¡LOS CHAOTIX! -. Exclamemos todos.

- ¡Si se trata de esmeraldas, contad con nosotros! -. Dijo Vector, muy convencido.

- ¡SIIIII! ¡ESMERALDAS! -. Exclamó Charmy.

- ¿Cuántas esmeraldas hay que buscar? Podría usar mis tecnicas y…

- Déjate de rollos, ¡ESPIO! -. Comentó Silver, desde el aire.

- ¿Esmeraldas del caos? Será fácil encontrarlas, soy la forma de vida perfecta.- Dijo Shadow, con tono de superioridad.

- ¡Silver! -. Exclamó Blaze, con bastante entusiasmo.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Parece que nuestro querido erizo negro se quiere unir a la búsqueda de las esmeraldas caos! -. Dijo Sonic, sarcásticamente.

- Tu calla, FAKER.

- ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS FAKER, EH? -. Se rebotó.

- ¡Calma chicos! -. Les dijimos Amy y yo.

- Alguien ha visto a Froggy? -. Big apareció de la nada.

Después de muchas discusiones acerca de quién se quedaria las esmeraldas, decidimos llegar a una conclusión: El primer grupo que encontrara cada esmeralda, se la quedaría. Big organizó los equipos.

- A ver, en el equipo 1, irán Sonic, Amy, Blaze y Silver.

- ¡SIIIII! ¡CON MI SONIKKU! -. Amy se puso muy contenta.

- Big, por qué me haces esto… -. Murmuró Sonic.

- ¿Has dicho algo, Sonikku?

- ¿Eh? ¡Nada, nada!

- Bueno Blaze… parece que vamos en el mismo equipo… -. Decía Silver, con voz nerviosa.

- Sí, eso parece… -. Dijo, nerviosa también.

- En el equipo 2, irán Tails, Cream, y los Chaotix cuidarán de ellos.- Seguía Big.

- ¡No os portéis mal, niños! ¡Si no os dejaremos sin golosinas! -. Comentaba Vector, entre risas.

- ¡EH, NO SOMOS NIÑOS! -. Decían Tails y Cream, molestos.

- Los que dicen que no son niños, són niños… -. Dijo Espio, y se les escapó una sonrisa.

En el equipo 3, irán Rouge, Shadow y Knuckles.

- ¿YO? ¿CON LA PIERNAS DE POLLO? -. Reprochaba el estúpido de Knuckles.

- ¡A quién llamas piernas de pollo, KNUCKLESHEAD! -. Le soltaba yo, indignada.

- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

- Aaahh… lo que me queda por aguantar… .-Decía Shadow, desesperado.

- Los grupos ya están hechos. ¡Me voy a buscar a Froggy! .- Dicho esto, Big se fue corriendo a buscar a su querida amiga Froggy.

- ¡BUENO, QUE COMIENCE LA BÚSQUEDA! -. Exclamemos todos.

**Yo: ¡Fin del primer capítulo! **

**Rouge: ¡Encontraré primero las esmeraldas del caos, PARDILLOS!**

**Knuckles: ¡Oye, te recuerdo que estamos en el mismo equipo!**

**Rouge: Sí claro, claro… (Voz maliciosa)**

**Shadow: ¿Váis a estar así todo el día, chicos? Rouge, con lo seria y madura que pareces…**

**Rouge: Shadow… (Se pone roja) Shadow, estamos en el mismo equipo, pero no pienso permitirte piropos! /**

**Knuckles: ¿PODÉIS DEJARLO YA?**

**Yo: Uy uy… creo que alguien está celoso… (Voz bajita)**

**Knuckles: ¿DECÍAS ALGO, SONIA? ¬¬**

**Yo: ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡NADA, NADA! (Voz nerviosa)**

**Knuckles: ¡Más te vale!**

**Yo: ¡Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! n_n**

**Big: ¿Alguíen ha visto a Froggy?**

**Los 3: ...**


	2. Invasión en Frog Forest

**Yo: ¡Veeengaaa! ¡Vamos a empezar el segundo capítulo!**

**Rouge: ¿Adónde nos dirigimos hoy?**

**Shadow: Si no recuerdo mal… hacia Frog Forest.**

**Rouge: ¿Frog… FOREST? ¡Odio las ranas! D:**

**Knuckles: ¿Qué pasa, murciélaga? ¿Es que te dan miedo unas pobres y indefensas ranas?**

**Rouge: ¡No es eso, cabeza hueca! Es que son tan… viscosas…**

**Yo: ¡Vamos, Rouge! ¡Que no será para tanto!**

**Rouge: ¿No podían estar las esmeraldas en otro sitio…?**

**Yo: Bueno, ¡EMPEZEMOS!**

**Big: ¿Estará allí Froggy?**

**Yo: …**

Tras separarnos, decidimos dirigirnos hacia a Frog Forest. ¡Odio las ranas, pero por una esmeralda hago cualquier cosa!

- ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí, Knuckles? -. Preguntaba yo, cada 5 minutos.

- ¡No seas pesada! ¡Me conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano!

- ¡Todo sería mucho más fácil si no tuviera que ir con vosotros dos! -. Se quejaba Shadow.

- ¡Va, chicos! ¡Somos un equipo! ¡No podemos estar así todo el día! -. Decía yo.

En ese momento, vimos a una rana negra.

- ¿Eso no es una rana negra…? -. Dije yo.

**- **Esto no me gusta nada… -. Comentó Shadow al respeto.

De repente, la rana empezó a croar y todas las frutas, plantas y demás vegetales empezaron a caerse y a ir detrás de nosotros.

- ¡CORRED! -. Gritó Knuckles.

Los 3 salimos huyendo de esas "frutas gigantes" que se dirigían hacía nosotros, con intención de aplastarnos como cucarachas. Mientras corríamos, caí al suelo. Shadow acudió a mi rescate.

- ¡ROUGE! ¿Estás bien? -. Me dijo, preocupado.

- Ouch… S-sí… -. Le contesté, medio aturdida.

En ese momento, me cogió en brazos.

- Shadow… O/O -. Me sonrojé un poco.

Shadow salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Knuckles. Por suerte, conseguimos evitar las frutas.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? -. Preguntó Knuckles.

- ¡Sí! -. Respondimos.

- Será mejor que vayamos con cuidado con esas ranas negras. - Sugirió Knuckles.

(…)

Tras mucho caminar, Shadow notó algo en los alrededores.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shadow? -. Le pregunté, preocupada.

- No lo sé, Rouge. He notado una extraña presencia en los alrededores.

De repente, nos giremos y…

- ¡RANAS! -. Gritemos los 3.

Montones y montones de ranas negras se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. Pero no eran como la rana que nos encontremos antes, no… ¡Esas eran de las que atacaban!

- ¡Quita, rana apestosa! -. Comenté mientras le daba una patada a una rana.

En ese momento, me dí cuenta que a la rana se le cayó la cabeza.

- Shadow, Knuckles, ¡SÓN ROBOTS!

- ¿ROBOTS?

- ¡No os preocupéis, yo me encargo! -. Dijo Knuckles, con toda seguridad.

Tras acabar con aquellas ranas, seguimos caminando.

- ¿De dónde habrán salido todas esas ranas robots? -. Preguntaba, extrañada.

- No lo sé, puede hasta ser cosa de Eggman. -. Contestó Knuckles, inseguro.

- Habrá que ir con cuidado. No sabemos qué más nos podríamos encontrar. -. Comentó Shadow al respeto.

De repente, divisé algo en la copa de un árbol.

- ¡Sí! ¡He encontrado la esmeralda! -. Grité, emocionada.

- ¿DÓNDE? -. Gritaron Knuckles y Shadow, sobresaltados.

- ¡Ahí, encima de la copa de ese árbol! -. Levanté el vuelo y me dirigí hacia la esmeralda.

De repente, vinieron los Chaotix, Tails y Cream.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Charmy, te dije que era por aquí! -. Comentó Vector, cabreado.

- ¡La culpa es tuya, Vector! No deberías haberle comprado el mapa de Frog Forest a ese vendedor barato. ¡TE HA TIMADO! .- Contestó Charmy, de mala gana.

- Menudo par de pardillos… .- Comenté.

- ¿A quién llamas pardillo? ¿A caso has…? -. Vector calló.

En ese momento le enseñé una esmeralda.

- ¡Has encontrado la esmeralda! -. Comentó Vector, asombrado.

- ¿Ves? ¡Habéis llegado tarde, paletos! -. Les dije, riéndome.

- ¡Vamos,Rouge! ¡Hay que ir a por la siguiente esmeralda! -. Comentó Knuckles, impaciente.

- Es verdad. ¡Hasta la próxima, guapos! -. Me despedí de ellos y partimos hacia Babylon Garden.

**Yo: ¡Fin del capítulo!**

**Rouge: ¿Vamos hacia Babylon Garden? ¡He oído que allí se encuentra un famoso tesoro babilonio!**

**Jet, Wave y Storm: ¡EXACTO!**

**Las 2: ¡LOS BABYLON ROGUES!**

**Jet: ¿Y cómo es que váis a venir a Babylon Garden?**

**Shadow: Resulta que hemos descubierto una esmeralda del caos en vuestro territorio.**

**Wave: ¡No os pienso permitir que accedáis a Babylon Garden! ¡Es un lugar sagrado!**

**Knuckles: ¡Tu calla, golondrina!**

**Wave: ¿QUE ME HAS LLAMADO? ¬¬**

**Yo: ¡Por favor, tranquilidad!**

**Storm: ¿Jet, no teniamos que ir a reparar las Extreme Gears?**

**Jet: Es verdad. No voy a perder el tiempo con esta panda de paletos. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**Rouge y Knuckles: ¡EEEEHHHHH!**

**Shadow: Patético.**

**Yo: ¡EJEM! ¬¬ ¡Bueno, nos vemos! ;)**


	3. De compras en Metal City

**Yo: Bueno, hemos llegado al...**

**Vector: ¡NO LO PIENSO PERMITIR! ¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE NADIE SE ADELANTE A LA ESMERALDA DE METAL CITY NI A LA DE BABYLON GARDEN!**

**Yo: ¡Tranquilo, Vector! Solo porque Rouge, Shadow y Knuckles se hayan adelantado no significa...**

**Vector: ¡Ni lo menciones, Sonia! ¡ESTA VEZ NADIE SE VA A ADELANTAR A LOS CHAOTIX! ¡NADIE!**

**Yo: Vale, vale... menudo genio... U.U ¡Bueno, empecemos!**

Al principio íbamos a encaminarnos hacia Babylon Garden, pero decidimos hacer una parada en Metal City. Hacía un día radiante, cuando de repente, recibimos todos un mensaje de Tails:  
>- Bueno chicos, sé que hemos estado todos estos días de búsqueda, así que creo que hoy deberíamos tomarnos un descanso. ¡Día libre, eso es! ¡Disfrutad del día y recargad pilas para mañana! ¡Hasta pronto!<p>

Después de oír el mensaje de Tails, Yo, Shadow y Knuckles decidimos hace un descanso e irnos cada uno por su lado.

- Bueno, ¡ya lo hemos oído!

- Estoy hecho polvo después de tanto caminar. Nos vemos luego, Rouge. - Comentó Shadow, y se dirigió hacia un bar cercano.

- ¿Bueno, murciélaga, y tú que vas a hacer? – Comentó Knuckles, pícaro.

- ¿Que te crees que voy a hacer, cabeza hueca? ¡Ir a "visitar" todas las joyerías de los alrededores! – Le comenté, con voz maliciosa.

- Sí, seguro…

En ese momento, nos encontremos con el grupo de Sonic, que también estaban haciendo su día de descanso aquí.

- ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Nos hemos enterado que ya habéis encontrado la primera esmeralda! – Comentó Amy.

- ¡Pues sí, nena! ¡Qué lástima que no hagáis sido tan rápidos…!

- ¡No fue por eso! Fuimos a Babylon Garden pero los estúpidos de los Babylon Rogues no nos dejaron pasar… - Reprochó Sonic.

- Cierto. Y no fuimos los únicos que no dejaron pasar… parece que Eggman y sus sequaces también han descubierto el paradero de las esmeraldas y se han unido a la caza… - Comentó Blaze, preocupada.

- ¿Eggman también? ¡No pienso permitir que se acerque a las esmeraldas! – Dijo Knuckles, cabreado.

- Bueno chicos, ¡Nos vemos luego! – Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí al bar donde se encontraba Shadow. Tenía hambre, así que decidí asomarme por allí.

- Bueehh… que me vas a contar a mí, Shadow… las mujeres son así de coquetonas… no te fíes de ninguna… y menos de Rouge… - Escuché a Vector decir, borracho perdido. Me asomé para ver de qué hablaban.

- Vector, creo que has tomado demasiado whisky… déjalo ya, ¿vale?

- Aghhh… si has empezado hablándome tú de Rouge…

¿De mí? ¿Shadow estaba hablando… de mí? En ese momento, me puse roja. Quería saber más.

- ¡Calla, Vector! Podría incluso estar aquí…

- Lo dudo… las damiselas como ella no suelen venir por aquí…

- Eso espero. Es que… cuándo la cogí en brazos después de que se cayera, noté una cosa tan rara en el pecho…

- Aghh amiiiiiiigoo… ¡eso es amooor! Eran los latidos de tu corazón, seguuuro…

- ¿Tú crees, Vector? Lo dudo mucho… desde que perdí a María, nunca he vuelto a ser el mismo…

- ¡Bueeh! Hay que dejar el pasado atraaaas…

- De todos modos, estoy seguro de que ella no sentiría lo mismo… el amor solo hace daño… y tengo demasiadas cosas de que preocuparme antes de que tener que preocuparme por una estúpida relación…

- Ahh, ¡Tú no sabes naaada! ¿Cómo sabes los sentimientos que ella puede tener por ti?...

- Es igual, dejémoslo ahí. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de romances. Estaba confundido, y ya está. Nos vemos, Vector. Buena suerte.

En ese momento, me fui corriendo para que no me viera. Esa conversación que había tenido con Vector me hizo pensar mucho… ¿Sentiría Shadow algo por mí? ¿Y yo por él?

Caminaba sola por Metal City, cuando de repente, me encontré con Cream, Blaze y Amy.

- ¡Rouge! ¿Quieres venirte de compras con nosotras? – Sugirió Amy, muy animada.

- ¡Vamos, Rouge! ¡Será divertido! – Me animaba Blaze.

- De acuerdo, total no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- ¡Bieeen! – Se animó Cream, mientras saltaba de alegría con su querido Cheese.

Decidimos explorar un poco la ciudad y ver algunas tiendas. Después de un agotador día de compras de zapatos, gafas de sol, camisetas, vestidos y demás, nos paremos a descansar en una cafetería de por allí.

- ¡Bufff! ¡Estoy agotada, no puedo dar ni un paso más! – Se quejaba Amy, soltando un montón de bolsas en el suelo.

- Yo también estoy mui cansada.- Decía Blaze – Creo que me voy a pedir un cappuccino.

Mientras comentábamos sobre ropa, joyas, tiendas, las esmeraldas y demás, vimos pasar a Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow y Silver. Silver se quedó embobado mirando a Blaze. Blaze hizo lo mismo. Amy no paraba de mirar a Sonic como si fuera una estrella de cines (típico) Y yo me fijé en Shadow. Esos ojos rubíes me tenían poseída, y no sabía por qué. Vi la cara molesta de Knuckles ante contemplar tal escena. Shadow me miró, y noté que se sonrojó. Sonreí ante tal acto. A veces, una mirada vale más que mil palabras. En ese momento, decidieron acercarse hacia nosotras.

- ¡Eh chicas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Descansando después de un largo día de compras? – Decía Sonic, y le giñó un ojo a Amy. Amy se puso roja de inmediato.

- ¡Pues sí, Sonic! Hemos decidido descansar un poco, ¡estamos agotadas! – Le contestaba Blaze, mientras se tomaba su cappuccino.

Shadow no paraba de mirarme, y yo hacía lo mismo. Knuckles decidió romper el hielo.

- Bueno chicas, ¡tampoco no os durmáis en los laureles que mañana hay que seguir con la búsqueda!

- Ya lo sabemos, Knuckles. ¿Por qué no os sentáis un ratito a descansar? – Le comentó Cream, con una sonrisa.

- Ah no, gracias chicas. ¡Un hombre fuerte y guapo como yo no para a descansar! – Decía, con tono de superioridad.

- ¡Serás creido! – Le dijimos las 4.

Todos se pusieron a reír.

- Bueno chicas, ¡os dejamos! ¡Nos vamos a dar una vuelta, así que hasta luego! – Dijo Silver, y miro a Blaze con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Blaze se volvió a sonrojar.

- ¡Hasta luego, Sonikku! – Dijo Amy, mientras lo despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

- Ames… - Sonic se puso más rojo que Knuckles.

- Vaya, Sonic, ¡te has puesto rojo! – Le dijo Silver.

- ¿Qué? ¿YO? ¿ROJO? ¡QUE VA! – Trataba de evitar Sonic, nervioso.

Aquella noche, nos alojamos en un hotel cercano. Amy y yo nos alojamos en la misma habitación. Al lado estaban Shadow y Sonic.

- ¡Ah, Rouge! ¿Has visto cómo se ha puesto Sonic cuando le he dado ese beso? – Comentaba Amy, emocionada.

- Pues sí, Amy. ¡Yo creo que le ha gustado!

- Ah, y por cierto… hoy me he fijado que Shadow te miraba mucho… ¿Es que ha pasado algo entre vosotros? ¿EEEEEHHH? – Decía Amy, mientras me miraba con cara picardosa.

- ¿EH? ¡QUE DICES! ¡ENTRE NOSOTROS NO PASA NADA! Creo… - Le comenté, confusa. No sabía que pensar. No creo que hubiera nada…. ¿Verdad?

- Pues tanto si hay algo como si no, creo que los 2 hacéis muy buena pareja. ¡Creo que hay mucha química! – Amy me giñó el ojo.

- ¿Tú crees?... no creo que a Shadow le guste…

En la habitación de Shadow y Sonic…

- Shadow… estoy confuso…

- ¿Por qué, Sonic?

- Pues cuándo este mediodía, Amy me ha dado un beso en la mejilla, el beso me ha gustado… ¿crees que es posible que… me esté enamorando de ella? – Se le saltaban los colores solo de pensarlo…

- Bueno, no soy un experto en el amor, pero está claro que Amy te quiere mucho. Yo creo que deberías abrirte más a ella. Estoy seguro de que al final, la cosa funcionaría.

- Es posible. Dejaré a ver cómo van las cosas. Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, Rouge y tu estábais compartiendo unas miraditas muy románticas… ¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿Te has enamorado de la Batichica? ¿EH, EH? – Decía Sonic, mientras le daba pequeños codazos.

- Venga ya, Sonic. Soy la forma de vida perfecta. No tengo tiempo para relaciones estúpidas.

- ¡Ah, men! ¿En serio? ¡Rouge no tiene nada que desperdiciar! ¡Estoy seguro de que la cosa funcionaría! – Sonic le giñó un ojo.

- Lo pensaré. Pero ahora tenemos que buscar las esmeraldas del caos. Luego…

- ¿Ya veremos qué pasa, no? – Decía Sonic, acabando la frase.

- Exacto. Ahora vamos a dormir, que es tarde.

Fue una noche larga y serena. Descansamos lo suficiente para al día siguiente seguir con la búsqueda de las esmeraldas.

**Yo: ¡Fin del cuarto capítulo! Creo que me lo he currado bastante :P**

**Rouge: Sonia, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**Yo: Si, Rouge. ¿Qué te preocupa?**

**Rouge: ¿Tu crees que es posible... que me esté enamorando de Shadow? (Se pone roja)**

**Yo: O.O ¡QUÉ ME DICES! ¿TE ESTÁS ENAMORANDO DE SHADOW?**

**Rouge: ¡Calla, CALLA! Ay, no sé… es que empiezo a pensar que después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, me pueda empezar a enamorar de él…**

**Yo: No te puedo decir nada, pero solo haz lo que te dicta el corazón. Así sabrás que es lo que hacer y como afrontar la situación.**

**Rouge: ¡Gracias, Sonia! ¡Es un buen consejo! :) (Me abraza y se va)**

**Yo: ¡Bueno… hasta la próxima!**


	4. Llegada a Babylon Garden

**Yo: ¡Ahora sí! ¡Llegamos a Babylon Garden!**

**Shadow: Hmph. **

**Rouge: ¿Shadow?**

**Yo: Em… ¿pasa algo, chicos?**

**Rouge: No lo sé, lleva así todo el día.**

**Shadow: Bueno. Nos vemos en Babylon Garden. **

**(Se va)**

**Rouge: Shadow…**

**Yo: Mmmm… creo que ya sé porqué esta así ¬w¬**

**Rouge: ¿Porqué? ¡DIMELO!**

**Yo: ¡Vamos a empezar! n_n**

**Rouge: ¡EEEHH! ¡DIMELO! .**

A la mañana siguiente, amanecimos todos para seguir con la búsqueda de la esmeralda.

- ¡Buenos días, Rouge! ¡Por fin te has despertado! – Me decía Amy, mientras se peinaba sus rosadas púas.

- Ummm… ¿Ya es de día?... que palo… - Decía yo, mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía al tocador.

Después de arreglarnos y vestirnos, Amy y yo, en compañía de Blaze que también bajaba, fuimos hacia la recepción del hotel. Allí estaban Sonic, Silver, Shadow y Knuckles.

- Hombre, ¡Por fin! – Decía Sonic mientras se comía un Chilli Dog (Típico).

- ¡Si que tardan en arreglarse las mujeres! – Protestaba Silver.

- ¡Hmph! ¡Encima que me pongo guapa para ti! – Se le escapó a Blaze. Silver y Blaze se sonrojaron a la vez.

- Ups… - Dijo Blaze, con las mejillas coloradas.

- Esto… - Decía Silver, con sus mejillas también coloradas.

- A ver, ¿podéis dejar el romance de lado? ¡Os recuerdo que aún hay 2 esmeraldas más que encontrar! – Protestaba Knuckles, ante tal escena.

- Es verdad, se hace tarde y puede que los Chaotix ya estén buscando las esmeraldas. - Comentó Sonic.

- Bueno, ¿ a qué esperamos? ¡VAMOS! – Dijo Amy, alegremente.

Después de salir del hotel, nos despedimos de Sonic y los demás. La competición volvía a empezar, ¡y no podíamos perder ni un segundo!

De camino a Babylon Garden…

- Espero que los Babylon Rogues nos dejen pasar… - Comentaba yo, dubitativa.

- ¡Pues claro que nos dejaran pasar! ¡Y en caso contrario, se las verán con mis puños! – Decía Knuckles, con seguridad.

- Mirad, hemos llegado. – Dijo Shadow, señalando Babylon Garden. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez del EX World Gran Prix. ¡Qué recuerdos!

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Vosotros también venís por la esmeralda? – Comentó Jet, nada más vernos.

- ¡Exacto! – Dijo Knuckles.

- ¡Pues no creáis que va a ser tan fácil! Si queréis conseguir la esmeralda, ¡tendréis que ganaros en una carrera en Extreme Gear por Babylon Garden! ¿Aceptáis? – Comentó Wave, mientras arreglaba su Extreme Gear.

- ¡Acepto! – Dijo Knuckles, enseguida.

- No os confiéis tanto, ¡Los Chaotix también aceptaron y perdieron! – Nos alertó Storm, ante tal rápida respuesta del equidna.

- Hmph. Los Chaotix no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. Yo os podría ganar con los ojos cerrados – Decía Shadow, desafiante.

- Bueno, si tan seguro estás, ¡DEMUÉSTRALO! – Decía Jet mirando a Shadow, con mirada asesina.

- ¡Os vamos a dar una paliza! – Dije. Yo, Shadow y Knuckles saquemos nuestras Extreme Gears (No preguntéis de dónde salieron) Y decidimos dar comienzo a la carrera.

La carrera iba bien, Shadow iva primero y Jet pisándole los talones. Cuando llegaron al final de la última carrera, Jet tiró a Shadow de su Extreme Gear y ganó la carrera.

- ¡TRAMPOSO! – Gritó Shadow, enfurecido.

- ¡Mala suerte, chaval! – Decía Jet mientras cruzaba la línea de meta.

Al ganar Jet la carrera, nosotros tampoco nos pudimos llevar la esmeralda. Y todo por un estúpido juego sucio de Jet. Pero Knuckles sabe como hacer entrar en razón a la gente…

- ¡MALDITO TRAMPOSO! ¡DANOS LA ESMERALDA! – Gritaba Knuckles, a punto de liarse a patadas con Jet.

- ¡Eh, EH! ¡TRANQUILO CHUCHO! – Decia Jet, burleta.

- ¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO? – Knuckles gruñía como loco.

- ¡Ya os advertimos, chicos! ¡Os dijimos que no iva a ser tan fácil ganarnos! – Comentaba Wave, mientras se reía de nosotros.

- Bueno, yo sé como podríamos solucinar esto… - Dijo Shadow, alzando una esmeralda dispuesto a atacar.

En ese momento, decidí que esa no era la mejor solución.

- ¡SHADOW, NO! – Me abalancé encima de él para que no usara ningún ataque.

- ¿PERO QUÉ HACES? – Me dijo. Los 2 nos quedemos uno encima del otro, al que no pudimos ocultar un leve sonrojo ante tal escena.

Shadow y yo nos levantemos rápidamente.

- Shadow, esta no es la mejor solución. Déjame a mí. – En ese momento, le dí un beso a Jet en la mejilla.

- Ohh… dios… - Jet se quedó hipnotizado, a la que le arrebaté la esmeralda de su mano. Wave y Storm intentaron cogerme, pero fui mas rápida. Les dije a Shadow y a Knuckles que cogieran sus Extreme Gears y huímos de Babylon Garden. Estas fueron las ultimas palabras de los Babylon Rouges:

- ¡MALDITOS! ¡NOS LAS VÁIS A PAGAR! – Gritaron enfurecidos, mientras nos observaban alejarnos de Babylon Garden.

**Yo: ¡Felicidades, chicos! Bueno, ¡hemos terminado el cuarto capítulo! n_n**

**Rouge: ¡OHH SÍÍÍ! ¡SOY LO MÁS! **

**Knuckles: ¡No te lo creas tanto, murciélaga! ¡Yo habría hecho lo mismo! ¬¬**

**Rouge: Jaja, claro, claro… ¡tú te habrías liado a puñetazos! (Le giña el ojo)**

**Knuckles: (Se sonroja) ¡Ah, venga ya! ¡Yo también sé encontrarle soluciones pacíficas a los problemas!**

**Shadow: Sí, claro. Eso no te lo crees ni tú. (Sonríe)**

**Las 2: ¡CIERTO! ;)**

**Knuckles: ¡AGH! ¡QUE OS DEN A TODOS! (Mosqueado, se va).**

**Rouge: Genial. ¡Bueno, nos vemos guapos! ;)**


	5. Caos en Metal City

**NOTA: Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, he actualizado mi perfil :D y os he presentado a mi (VUELVO A REPETIR DESGRACIADAMENTE) compañera de historias xD, Eiryn (espero que no esté leyendo esto, si no se me va a caer el pelo U.Ú) Y lamentablemente (mentira :D muahaha) no participará en esta historia, aunque (desgraciadamente) participará en mis futuras historias (Que desgracia la mía ToT) También pido disculpas por no haber escrito durante tantos días, se me fue la inspiración U.U Bueno, eso es todo, ¡aquí os dejo con la historia!**

**Yo: ¡Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews! Quiero darle las gracias en especial a **_**Goldenhog**_**, por haberme dado unos cuantos consejillos para la historia :D a**_** Gaby2307**_**, por ser mi primera y también fiel lectora :) a **_**SonamySuperFan**_**, por haber estado siguiendo mis historias, y a todos mis anteriores lectores de mi historia "**_**Dos chicos, una sola chica"**_** ¡GRACIAS! :D**

**Rouge: ¿Has acabado ya? ¬¬**

**Yo: Upss… perdón he alargado demasiado el tema xDD**

**Knuckles: ¡ATENCIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN! (Tira la puerta abajo)**

**Yo: ¡EH! ¡QUE ESA PUERTA VALÍA UN PASTÓN! ¬¬**

**Rouge: ¿QUÉ PASA, QUÉ PASA? Ö**

**Knuckles: ¡ESTÁN ATACANDO METAL CITY!**

**Las 2: ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?**

**Knuckles: ¡ROUGE, DEPRISA! ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLES! Sonic y los demás ya llevan un buen rato ayudando, ¡pero necesitan más ayuda!**

**Rouge: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Nos vemos, Sonia! **

**Yo: ¡Buena suerte! :(**

**(Rouge se va)**

Cuando lleguemos a Metal City después de "conseguir" la esmeralda de Babylon Garden, nos quedemos atónitos. ¡LA CIUDAD HABÍA SIDO ATACADA! Allí se encontraban los Chaotix, Tails, Cream, y el equipo de Sonic.

- ¡Ya era hora! – Nos dijo Sonic nada más llegar – Unas extrañas sombras han invadido Metal City, y estamos intentando ayudar. ¿Nos echáis una mano?

- Está bien. Veré que puedo hacer. – Contestó Shadow.

En ese momento, una extraña sombra venía por la espalda de Shadow dispuesta a atacarle.

- ¡CHAOS SPEAR!** – **Usó su técnica Chaos Spear, y cuando parecía que se había cargado a aquella misteriosa sombra, increíblemente se regeneró, ante los ojos atónitos de Shadow.

- ¿Pero qué?...

En ese momento, lo atacó, pero yo me puse en medio, por lo que el ataque me dio a mí.

- ¡ROUGE! ¡ROUGE NO! – Gritó Shadow, al verme herida, y se dirigió hacia mí.

- ¡ROUGE! ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE MUERAS! ¡TE AMO! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Sha… Shadow… - Eso fue lo último que pude decir, antes de desmayarme.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en una cálida y acogedora habitación. Por supuesto, deduje que ya no estábamos en Metal City. En ese momento, Amy entró a la habitación.

- ¡ROUGE! ¡MENOS MAL QUE TE HAS DESPERTADO! – Gritó Amy entusiasmada, y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡AY! ¡ME DUELE! – Me quejé, al sentir un fuerte ardor en el brazo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Te has lastimado el brazo!

- Bueno, me duele un poco, pero ya se me pasará. Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

- Estamos en Station Square.

- ¿Y dónde están los demás?

- Ah, también se encuentran en el hotel. Después de desmayarte, dejaron la lucha al encontrarse en también muy mal estado. Ahora están descansando.

- Y… ¿Shadow? – Me sonrojé, mucho.

- ¿Shadow? Pues está abajo. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

- Sí, quiero… hablar con él. – Me volví a sonrojar, mucho más.

Unos minutos después, Shadow subió a mi habitación.

- ¿Rouge…? – Dijo, nervioso.

- Shadow…

- Rouge… ¿Estás… bien? – Se puso más nervioso.

- Em… sí. Gracias por salvarme, Shadow. – Shadow se sonrojó.

- Rouge… no deberías haberte puesto en medio. Por culpa de ese ataque estás herida. A mí no me habría importado recibir el golpe en tu lugar.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡No quería que te hicieras daño! Yo…

- Rouge…

- Shadow…

En ese momento, nos fundimos en un hermoso, cálido y apasionado beso. Fue tan dulce… me agarró fuerte cual juguete de un niño que no se quiere separar, y yo le abracé fuerte. En ese momento, Amy, Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Tails, Cream, Vector, Charmy, Espio y Knuckles estaban mirando de reojo por la puerta, ya que se encontraba medio abierta.

- ¡Sabía que había algo entre ellos! Dijeron al mismo tiempo Amy, Blaze, Tails y Cream. Los Chaotix se pusieron a reír.

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos… - Comentó Sonic. Todos le hicieron caso y se fueron.

- Rouge… te amo… - Me dijo Shadow sonrojado.

- Shadow… yo también te amo… - Le dije. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

- Me siento tan culpable de que estés herida… debería haber recibido yo ese ataque… - Dijo Shadow, cabreado.

- No te preocupes, Shadow. Estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí. Será mejor que volvamos a Metal City. Estoy segura de que esas molestas sombras aún siguen por allí.

- ¿Pero… te encuentras en condiciones de luchar?

- Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor. ¿Vamos?

- Bueno, si tú lo dices… vamos.

En ese momento, me agarró de la mano y nos dirigimos a recepción. Allí estaban todos los chicos.

- ¡ROUGE! Me alegra ver que estas bien – Dijo Cream, disimuladamente.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Knuckles estaba muy cabreado. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te encuentras en condiciones de luchar, Rouge? – Me preguntó Silver.

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Estoy dispuesta a ayudar!

- Bueno chicos… ¡Tenemos una ciudad que salvar! ¿A qué esperamos? – Dijo Sonic, con su actitud de "héroe" de siempre.

- ¡VAMOS A SALVAR METAL CITY! – Dijimos todos a la vez.

Cogimos nuestras Extreme Gears (No volváis a preguntar de donde salieron) Y nos dirigimos a Metal City. Tal y como esperábamos, las sombras aún seguían allí. Nos pusimos en marcha para acabar de una vez por todas con esas sombras. Como no encontrábamos una solución para derrotarlas, Blaze decidió utilizar el fuego, cual cosa funcionó, así que decidimos atacarles con fuego; bombas, explosivos…

- ¡TOMAD, SOMBRAS MOLESTAS! – Decía Cream mientras les echaba una ardiente antorcha desde el aire.

- Chao, ¡CHAO! – Decía Cheese. (¿Típico, no?)

Amy también daba lo suyo. Les aturdía con su martillo Piko-Piko mientras Sonic les tiraba una bomba.

- ¡Tomad esto, sombras estúpidas! ¡NI SE OS OCURRA PONER UN DEDO EN MI SONIKKU! – Decía Amy, con los ojos encendidos de furia.

En un momento determinado, una atacó a Sonic por las espaldas.

- ¡AHHHHHH! – Se retorcía Sonic.

- ¡SONIC! – Gritó Amy, asustada, mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Sonic! ¿Estás bien?

- Ahh… Amy…

- ¡GRRRRRRRR! ¡MALDITA SOMBRA! – Se enfureció Amy y le lanzó una bomba a esa sombra. Está claro; ¡nadie toca al querido Sonic de Amy Rose!

- Uhh Amy… ¡Creo que nunca me meteré contigo…! – Decía Sonic, entre risas y dolor.

- ¡HMPH! ¡Nadie toca a mi querido Sonikku! – Le dijo con dulzura. Sonic se sonrojó mucho.

- Sonic, ¿Te ocurre algo? Estas muy rojo – Le preguntó Amy, al ver lo rojo que se había puesto.

- ¿EH? ¿YO? ¡E-ESTOY BI-BIEN! – Dijo, nervioso. Se levantó y le dijo:

- Bueno, ¡no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados! ¡Algo habrá que hacer! –Dijo, con una dulce sonrisa, por lo que ella se sonrojó.

Cuando parecía que habíamos derrotado a todas esas extrañas sombras, apareció una silueta bastante conocida: EGGMAN.

- ¡JOJOJOJO! – Rió con su estúpida risa de científico loco.

- ¡EGGMAN! – Gritemos todos.

- ¡VAYA, VAYA! ¿Os pensabais que ya habíais derrotado a mis queridos amiguitos? ¡PUES NO HABÉIS VISTO NADA! – En ese momento, sacó un extraño artilugio, y todas las sombras que anteriormente habíamos derrotado, se fundieron en una sola, gigante y tenebrosa sombra.

- ¡DARKNESS! ¡DÁLES LO QUE SE MERECE! – Ordenó Eggman.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SI TUVIERAMOS LAS 7 ESMERALDAS…! – Dijo Sonic, enfurecido.

- No te preocupes, ¡amigo! ¡Yo me encargaré de buscarla! – Le dijo Silver, y alzó el vuelo en busca de la última esmeralda.

Mientras Silver buscaba la esmeralda, nosotros hacíamos todo lo posible para defendernos de ese monstruo. Pero estaba claro que necesitábamos la esmeralda, nuestros ataques no servían de nada.

- ¡JOJOJOJOJO! ¡VUESTROS ATAQUES SON INÚTILES! ¡DARKNESS LOS ABSORBE COMO SI DE AIRE SE TRATARA! ¡ESTÁIS PERDIDOS! – Se burlaba Eggman.

- Grrr… - Gruñía Sonic.

Justo cuando pensábamos que íbamos a ser derrotados por ese monstruo, apareció Silver con la última esmeralda.

- ¡SONIC, SHADOW, LA ESMERALDA! – Gritó Silver desde el aire.

Les presté las 2 esmeraldas que les faltaban, y Shadow, Sonic y Silver se transformaron en sus respectivas Súper formas.

- Ay… mamita… - Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Eggman.

- ¡CHAOS SPEAR! – Gritaron.

Gracias a las esmeraldas del caos, Sonic, Shadow y Silver lograron derrotar a Darkness.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! – Grito Eggman, al contemplar la destrucción de su robot. – ¡Me las pagaréis, ilusos! – Acto siguiente, se fue en su nave y ya no lo volvimos a ver.

Después de aquella ardua batalla, estuvimos pensando a quién dejarles esas esmeraldas, si a Sonic, a Shadow, o a Silver. Total, sólo él, Silver y Shadow las podían usar…

- Las esmeraldas me las quedaré yo – Decía Shadow – Una panda de niñitos como vosotros no sabrían comprender el valor y la fuerza de estas poderosas joyas…

- ¡Que te lo crees tú! – Le contestaba Sonic – Yo fui el primero que aprendió a usarlas, además, ¡YO SOY EL HÉROE! – Proseguía, con aire de superioridad.

- ¿Vosostros? ¡Me las tendría que quedar yo! ¡Yo soy el que obtiene más fuerza! – Reprochaba Silver.

Tras un rato de larga pelea, Knuckles decidió hablar y poner fin al asunto.

- ¡PARAD YA! ¡Os recuerdo que las esmeraldas del caos pertenecen a la Master Emerald! – Reprochaba. – Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es devolver las esmeraldas a Angel Island para que yo las cuidara.

- Está bien – Dijo Sonic, un poco molesto. – Pero con la condición de que nos las dejes usar siempre que haiga algún problema.

- De acuerdo, pero no hagáis un mal uso de ellas ni dejéis que las coja Eggman ni nadie. Sino seréis vosotros los que os tendréis que pringar las manos para recuperarla!

- ¿Yo también las podré usar, verdad? – Dije, con voz pícara.

- ¿TÚ? ¡MANTENTE ALEJADA DE ESAS ESMERALDAS, MURCIÉLAGA! – Me contestó Knuckles, furioso.

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS TAN ENFADADO CONMIGO? – Le grité, cansada de su actitud pésima ante mí desde hacía tiempo.

- ¿QUE POR QUÉ? ¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ME IMPORTAS? – Me soltó, de una.

Me quedé sin palabras. Petrificada. ATÓNITA. No podía creer las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. "Me importas".

- Knu-Knuckles… - Era lo único que me salió. Shadow lo miró con cara amenazante, a lo que Sonic y Silver respondieron con sorpresa, y decidieron irse para no causar problemas.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA, EQUIDNA! ¡ROUGE ES MÍA! – Le contestó furioso y celoso al equidna, con el puño alzado.

- ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A USAR MIS PUÑOS, ERIZO! – Knuckles se puso agresivo, dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo a ese erizo que me había robado el corazón. Ahora se encontraban, las dos personas que más quería y me importaban, peleando por mí, a lo que yo reaccioné enseguida y decidí ponerle fin a esa futura pelea que estaba por venir.

- ¡Chicos, por favor! ¡No os peleéis! – Les dije, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quería que se pelearan por mi culpa.

- Rouge, yo te amo, y tú lo sabes. Sabes que yo te haré feliz, más feliz de lo que te podría hacer este estúpido equidna. – Me dijo, con las mejillas más rojas que el color de Knuckles.

- Rouge, hemos vivido muchísimas cosas juntos, y aunque nos peleemos, reconozco que en el fondo, siento algo muy fuerte por ti, y quiero que te des cuenta de que… te amo, y quiero estar contigo. – Nunca había visto a Knuckles así, las piernas le temblaban, como una gelatina, tenía las mejillas rojas (cosa que no se notaba mucho debido al color de su pelaje, pero se notaba)

- Chicos, yo… - Ante tales confesiones por parte de los dos, no pude decir nada más, y decidí irme de allí, a algún lugar donde pudiera pensar tranquilamente y aclarar mis sentimientos. ¿Amaba a Shadow, o realmente sentía algo por Knuckles?

**Yo: ¡AISSSHHHHH! ¡Qué romántico! ¡Es la historia más romántica que escrito en mi vida!**

**Rouge: … (Llorando)**

**Yo: ¡ROUGE! ¡ESTÁS LLORANDO! (corro hacia ella) ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te lastimaron?**

**Rouge: No, no es eso… es que… simplemente, no sé a quién amo de verdad… con Knuckles lo paso genial, aunque nos peleemos, en el fondo lo quiero muchísimo, pero Shadow… me hace sentir algo en mi interior que despierta todos mis sentidos…**

**Yo: Rouge… tú tienes que hacer caso a tu corazón. Los 2 están dispuestos a darte el suyo, pero tú eres la que toma la decisión de abrir sus corazones. Piensa en Shadow, piensa en Knuckles, piensa en todas las experiencias que has vivido con cada uno de ellos, como te hacen sentir por dentro, quién crees que te puede hacer más feliz… eso te dará la respuesta que necesitas.**

**Rouge: Gracias, Sonia, de verdad. Creo que me voy a aclararme un poco las ideas… hasta luego. (Se va)**

**Yo: ¡Bueno! ¿Con quién se quedará Rouge? ¿Con Shadow o con Knuckles? ¡AHORA ES CUANDO VOSOTROS ENTRÁIS EN ACCIÓN! ¿Con quién preferís a Rouge? ¿Con el apuesto erizo Shadow, o con el queridísimo equidna Knuckles? ¡DEJAD REVIEWS Y VOTAD!**


	6. Confesiones

**Yo: ¡Uhuh! ¡Hoy vengo con las pilas cargadas! n_n**

**Amy: ¡Yo también! ¡Tengo ganas de ver a mi Sonikku, me dijo que tenía que decirme algo…**

**Blaze: Jijiji… imagino que debe ser… ¬w¬**

**Amy: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es, Blaze? O.O?**

**Blaze: ¡Aaaah! ¡Es un SE-CRE-TO! ;)**

**Amy: ¡Jooo, no es justo! TT**

**Yo: Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Rouge?**

**Amy: Pues… la verdad es que la ví cerca de un bosque cerca de Metal City, pero no sé adónde se fue.**

**Yo: Espero que ya esté mejor… ¡Bueno, aquí os dejo con la historia!**

Después de aquellas confesiones, estaba hecha pedazos. No sabía que hacer con ellos, conmigo, con mi vida. No sabía a quién entregarle mi amor, no sabía quién sería el hombre que me haría feliz. Pero... si sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Y la decisión la tenía que tomar… YA.

Estuve caminando durante un buen rato, pensando que era lo que podía hacer para que nadie sufriera daño, cuando de repente, vi a Sonic y a Amy charlando en el bosque.

- Amy, bueno, estoo… yooo… te quería… te quería preguntar sí… sí… sí querías… - Tartamudeaba Sonic, muy nervioso y sonrojado.

¡Sonic le estaba pidiendo a Amy UNA CITA! ¡SEGURO! Así que decidí darle un "pequeño" empujoncito (le tiré una piedra :D)

- ¡AUCH-QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO! – Lo soltó todo de golpe, al recibir el pequeño impacto de aquella piedra.

- ¡SONIC! ¡AWWW SONIC! ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO! – Amy se puso como loca, y se abalanzó encima de él. Entonces Amy me vió detrás de los arbustos, se quedó sorprendida, pero le giñé el ojito, y enseguida captó la indirecta.

Después de echar una mano (o una piedra ;)) a la feliz pareja, ahora me tocaba a mí solucionar mis problemas. ¿A quién podría elegir, a Shadow o a Knuckles?

En mi camino, me encontré a Blaze. Al verme bastante preocupada, decidió preguntarme que me pasaba.

- ¿Rouge? ¿Qué te ocurre? – Me preguntó, al ver que casi estaba llorando.

- Blaze… Oh, Blaze, no lo sabes tú bien… lo estoy pasando fatal… no se que hacer con Shadow y con Knuckles… - Le expliqué, y no pude evitar que se me escapara una lágrima.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre vosotros? – Me preguntó, curiosa.

- Pues… sí. Hace unos días, cuando tuve aquel accidente en Metal City y me llevaron al hotel, Shadow y yo mantuvimos una charla sobre lo que había pasado… en la batalla, después de que me atacaran, Shadow me confesó que… me amaba…

- ¡Ah! Es verdad… fue tan bonito… luego… bueno, yo y todos los demás os fuimos a espiar y vimos como os besábais… - Dijo Blaze, pícara, mientras se le escapaban unas risitas.

- ¿QUÉÉÉ? ¡SERÉIS…! – Dije, con un poco de vergüenza.

- Jaja, lo siento, somos así. Bueno, sigue.

- Pues… desde ese día, me dí cuenta de que Knuckles se comportaba muy mal conmigo, y cuando le fui a preguntar que le ocurría conmigo…

- Déjame adivinar… ¿Te confesó que también te amaba? – Me preguntó con voz pícara, casi afirmándolo.

- ¡EXACTO! Y ahora estoy en mi gran dilema… Desde siempre he sentido algo por Knuckles, pero… también siento algo por Shadow, lo amo… y… es que… - Se me saltaron las lágrimas. Blaze me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Rouge… te entiendo. Entiendo que lo estés pasando mal, pero tu lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en todo lo que has vivido con ellos. ¿Cómo lo has pasado con Knuckles? ¿Cómo lo has pasado con Shadow? ¿Quién te ha hecho más feliz? ¿Con quién crees que serías más feliz? ¿Quién te ha tratado mejor y ha estado más pendiente de ti? Piensa en todo eso, te dará la respuesta que necesitas.

- Tienes razón, Blaze… ¡Gracias! ¡Eres una buena amiga! Ahora sé que tengo que hacer. ¡Nos vemos! – Le dí un gran abrazo y emprendí el vuelo en busca de Knuckles y Shadow. Ahora ya sabía perfectamente que hacer con ellos, y con mis sentimientos.

Los encontré cerca del lugar donde Knuckles vigila a su preciada Master Emerald, discutiendo. Entonces, antes de que se liaran a puñetazos, los paré.

- Eh, chicos… no discutáis…

- ¡ROUGE! – Exclamaron, al unísono.

- Chicos, he… venido a hablar con vosotros. – Les dije, entrecortada.

- Rouge… respetaré tu decisión. La vida me ha dado muchas desgracias. El ataque de los G.U.N., la perdida de María, la destrucción del ARK… He pasado muchas cosas malas en la vida. Y estoy acostumbrado a eso. No te preocupes, no me importará. Siempre he pensado que el amor era un sentimiento estúpido, y no tengo tiempo para romances. Así que… si tú prefieres a Knuckles, yo lo en-…

Antes de que siguiera hablando, lo callé, pero… lo callé con un beso. Ante tal reacción, Knuckles se quedó atónito, y muy apenado, tenía ganas de pegar a Shadow, sus ojos reflejaban dolor, mucho dolor… pero… entendió que allí sobraba, y decidió marcharse. Antes de que se marchara, dejé de besar a Shadow y fui a hablar con él. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como se marchaba, porque, a fin de cuentas, algún día lo había amado.

- Rouge… - Me dijo Shadow, extrañado.

- Shadow… yo te amo… te amo a ti… - Le dije, con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas. – Pero quiero hablar con Knuckles… No puedo dejar que se vaya así, sin más, y…

Shadow me interrumpió. Al fin y al cabo, Shadow es una muy buena persona.

- Claro, Rouge. No hay problema. Entiendo que quieras hablar con él.

- Gracias, Shadow. Eres muy comprensivo.

Me dirijí lentamente a Knuckles.

- Knuckles, espera… yo…

- Tranquila, Rouge. Entiendo que aquí sobro. Si tu prefieres a Shadow, lo entiendo. Además, yo tengo un importante deber del que debo ocuparme el resto de mi vida, tengo que vigilar la Master Emerald, y supongo que no tengo tiempo para romances. Nos vemos, Rou-…

Le dí un fuerte abrazo, y le besé en la mejilla, lo que le hizo ponerse muy rojo (Más que su piel ;D). Pero eso no cambiarí nada, y Knuckles lo sabía mejor que nadie. Knuckles se marchó, dejándonos a Shadow y a mí solos, para que pudiéramos charlar tranquilamente.

- Rouge, gracias… me has hecho tan feliz… de verdad. No creía en el amor, pensaba que era un estúpido sentimiento de los mortales un sentimiento que solo provocaba dolor y sufrimiento, pero tu me has hecho ver que el amor también tiene cosas buenas y…

Le besé de nuevo. No me van los "rollos dramaticos" la verdad, jaja.

- ¡Anda, calla tonto! No tengo ganas de rollos. Además, a veces, ¿no sabes que una acción vale más que mil palabras?, pues ahora eso es lo que cuenta.

- Rouge… - Se rió, ante mi descarada actitud. - Bueno, de acuerdo… ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? – Me preguntó, sonrojado.

- Pues claro, tonto. – Le dí un beso en la mejilla y fuimos a dar un paseo. Aún nos quedaban muchas cosas que hablar, que compartir… Aún nos quedaba un largo futuro por delante. Desde lo más profundo de mi ser, deseé haber tomado el camino y la opción correcta. Confió en ti, Shadow.

**Yo: ¡Eh, EH! ¡NO OS VAYÁIS, LA HISTORIA AÚN NO HA TERMINADO! ;)**

**Rouge: ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Aún queda mucho por recorrer, guapos! ;)**

**Tails: Claro, claro…**

**Rouge: ¿Qué te pasa, pequeñín? ¿Te preocupa algo? **

**Tails: Bueno… es que… pronto es el cumpleaños de Cream y…**

**Las 2: ¡OSTRA, ES VERDAD! ¡PRONTO SERÁ EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE CREAM!**

**Rouge: ¡Ay madre! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Bueno Tails, cuál es el problema? **

**Tails: Pues es que… no sé que regalarle para su cumpleaños y… bueno, esto… le quería regalar algo bonito, pero no se el qué…**

**Yo: Mmmm… bueno, acuérdate que a Cream le gustan mucho las flores. Podrías regalarle algo relacionado con eso, ¿no?**

**Tails: Mmmm… sí, ¡SÍ! ¡Es una buena idea! ¡Gracias, Sonia! (Me da un fuerte abrazo)**

**Yo: Jajaja, ¡De nada, pequeño! (Se va) **

**Rouge: ¿Qué creéis que le regalará Tails a Cream? ¡Lo descubriremos en el próximo episodio!**


	7. Preparativos para la fiesta

**NOTA: ¡UHUHUH! ¡POR FIN! EN EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, SONIA THE HEDGEHOG (LITTLEBIGFUN98) VA A HACER UN CAMEO EN LA HISTORIA! n_n (Pues sí, sinceramente, estaba desando hacer un cameo, lo sé U.Ú) Jaja bueno, ¡aquí os dejo!**

**Amy: ¡RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!**

**Rouge: ¡Tranquila, Amy! ¡Aún nos queda tiempo para prepararlo!**

**Yo: ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa con tanto alboroto?**

**Amy: Sonia, ¡échanos una mano! ¡Sólo quedan 2 días para el cumpleaños de Cream y aún nos quedan un montón de cosas por hacer!**

**Yo: Tienes razón… ¡Bueno, no os preocupéis, iré a echaros una mano! ;)**

**Amy: ¡Gracias, Sonia! ¡Eres la mejor! n_n **

Todo el mundo estaba muy atareado. Bebidas, comida, regalos, adornos… todos buscaban como desesperados las mejores cosas que podían encontrar. ¿Por qué tanto ajetreo? ¡Es el cumpleaños de Cream! Exacto, la pequeña conejita cumple 9 años, así que estamos preparando una fiesta para la pequeña, pero todos vamos muy estresados.

- ¡LA PANCARTA! ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ LA MALDITA PANCARTA? ¡SONIA, TE TENÍAS QUE ENCARGAR DE LA PANCARTA! Ò.Ó – Gritaba Amy como loca. Cream era una de sus mejores amigas, y quería que la fiesta saliera… PERFECTA.

- Amy, tranquila… acabo de encargar la pancarta, no tardará mucho en llegar, solo media hora o así… - Intentaba calmarle Sonia, mientras transportaba unas cuantas cajas llenas de adornos.

- Ufff… lo que hay que hacer… Sonic, cariño, ¿tienes ya la comida preparada?

- Sí, cielo, ¡te prometo que esta fiesta va a ser la caña! – Le decía Sonic, giñándole el ojo, provocando que Amy se ruborizara.

Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, la cita de Amy y Sonic fue todo un éxito. ¿Que porqué lo sé? Bueno…

***-FLASHBACK-***

- Bufff… Rouge, cual cojo, ¿El vestido verde de volantes o el azul de flores? – Preguntaba Amy, estresada.

- Mmmm… yo creo que te quedaría mejor el azul de flores. Estamos en primavera, y además te queda genial ;) – Me dijo Rouge, coqueta.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Estoy segura de que a mi querido Sonikku le encantará! n_n Ayy… estoy tan nerviosa… tengo ganas de que la cita salga bien…

En ese momento, en el taller de Tails, un erizo azul corría desesperado de un lugar a otro.

- ¡TAAAAAIIIIIILS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CAMISA BLANCAAAA? – Gritaba Sonic, desesperado al no encontrar su camisa preferida.

- ¿La camisa blanca lisa o la de cuadros? – Le gritaba Tails, desde la otra punta del pasillo.

- ¡LA DE CUADROS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA DE CUADROS?

- Lo siento, Sonic, esta para lavar…

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉ? ¿Y AHORA QUE ME PONGO? – Gritaba el erizo, desesperado.

Tails se dirigió a la habitación de Sonic, cansado de tener que gritar desde la otra punta del pasillo.

- Ponte la lisa, que también es bonita…

- Arghh…

- ¡Vamos, Sonic! Tú sabes de que te pongas lo que te pongas, a Amy le vas a gustar igual. ¿No ves el tiempo que llevaba esperando esta cita? – Le dijo Tails, mientras remeneaba el armario buscando la camisa.

- Oh, Tails… es que… lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz… ¡y quiero ir presentable!

- Sonic…

- Tails, solo quiero que esta cita vaya bien…

Sonic y Amy se encontraron en un parque de Metal City. Lo que no sabían, era que yo, Blaze y Cream estábamos espiándolos entre unos arbustos…

- Amy… qu-que guapa estás… - Le dijo Sonic a Amy, nada más verla llegar.

- Gracias Sonic… - Se ruborizó – Tú… también estás muy guapo…

- ¿Bueno, te parece bien que te invite a unos helados? Y así, charlamos un poco… - Le preguntó Sonic, mientras le agarraba de la mano.

- ¡Claro! Me apetece un rico helado de chocolate n_n – Dijo, muy entusiasmada.

Después de comprar unos helados, Sonic y Amy buscaron un banco donde sentarse. Mientras se tomaban el helado, a Amy se le manchó un poco el labio. Sonic aprovechó bien la oportunidad que ésta le daba…

- A-Amy… te has manchado el labio… - Le dijo, con voz pícara, pero nerviosa.

- ¿En serio? Mmm… dónde habré dejado mi-…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sonic le agarró el mentón y le "limpió" el labio con un tierno beso. Amy se quedó parada, pero correspondió a ese beso que le daba su amado erizo. Después, se separaron lentamente, ya que se quedaron sin aire.

- So-Sonic…

- Te amo, Amelia Rose, te amo.

Sobraban las palabras. Amy y Sonic se dieron otro beso, y después de terminar de comerse los helados, se fueron a pasear por el parque, y… ya los perdimos de vista.

- ¡Sí sí SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! – Gritaba eufórica, entre los arbustos. - ¡SABÍA QUE ESTA CITA ACABARÍA BIEN!

- ¡Ohh! ¡A la señorita Amy se le veía muy feliz! n_n – Decía Cream, con su dulce inocencia.

- Estaban hechos el uno para el otro… ¡Solo que ese erizo cabezota a tardado demasiado en darse cuenta! ¬¬ - Decía Blaze, un poco mosqueada.

Decidimos volver a casa, y nos imaginemos que la cita había acabado bien de sobras…

***-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-***

Me reí un poco al recordar su cita. Estaba deseando tener una cita con Shadow como la suya…

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Rouge? – Me preguntó Amy, al ver que me reía sola.

- ¿Eh? Oh, nada, nada… - Le mentí, entre pequeñas risitas.

- ¡Bueno, date prisa! ¡Aún queda mucho por hacer!

- ¡A LA ORDEN, JEFA! – Le dije, imitando a un soldado.

- ¡AMY, LA PANCARTA HA LLEGADO! n_n – Le gritó Sonia a Amy, ilusionada.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Vamos a hacer la mejor fiesta de todo Mobïus!

Estuvimos toda la tarde preparando la fiesta para Cream. Al final, nos quedó una fiesta estupenda. Sólo faltaban unas pocas horas para que Cream y su madre volvieran de sus compras…

**Yo: ¡Uff, por fin hemos terminado! Estoy agotada Ú3Ù**

**Rouge: Yo también… ¡necesito un baño de sales minerales ahora mismito! **

**Knuckles: Amy, nos tendrías que pagar por hacer esto… ¬¬**

**Amy: ¡Oye! ¡Que yo también ayudaba! Ò3Ó**

**Knuckles: Claro, claro… tú solo nos dabas órdenes…**

**Amy: ¡EH! ¡TU CALLA, EQUIDNA!**

**Knuckles: ¡RESPETO A LOS MAYORES, ERIZA! ¬¬**

**Amy: Ah, es verdad… había olvidado que eras un viejo chocho… ¬w¬**

**Knuckles: ¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO? ¬¬**

**Amy: ¡VIEJO CHOCHO! ¬w¬**

**Yo: Menudo par de críos… ¬¬ Bueno, ¡Nos vemos! ¡FIESTUKIIII! ^3^**

**Amy y Knuckles: Y luego los críos somos nosotros… ¬¬**


	8. Fiesta con sorpresas

**Yo: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! TT**

**Rouge y Amy: ¿QUÉ TE PASA SONIA? O.O**

**Yo: ¡ES TERRIBLE! ¡NO ENCUENTRO UNOS ZAPATOS A JUEGO PARA EL VESTIDO! **

**Rouge y Amy: *PATAPAM!* (Se caen de cabeza al suelo)**

**Rouge: ¿Y por eso tenías que montar semejante follón? o.Ó**

**Yo: Mira quién fue a hablar, ¡la que no se decidía por qué ropa interior ponerse! ¬¬"**

**Rouge: ¡OYE! ¡ESO ES PERSONAL! ¬¬**

**Amy: ¿PODÉIS PARAR DE DISCUTIR? ¡OS RECUERDO QUE LA FIESTA EMPIEZA EN 8 MINUTOS! **

**Yo: ¡Y YO SIN UNOS ZAPATOS A JUEGO! TT**

Yo, Amy y Sonia salimos corriendo hacia la fiesta, y por suerte, Sonia pudo encontrar unos zapatos a juego (menos mal). Pudimos llegar a tiempo para hacer la entrada sorpresa. Cuando Cream y Vanilla llegaron a casa…

- Uff, mamá, ¡Estoy agotada! – Decía la dulce e inocente Cream. – Estoy un poco triste, porque mis amigos no se han acordado de mi cumpleaños… - Continuaba, llena de tristeza.

- Bueno, Cream, a lo mejor estaban ocupados y no han podido hacerte una fiesta…

Cuando Cream y Vanilla entraron al salón…

- ¡SORPRESAAAA! – Gritemos todos, saliendo de nuestros escondites, mientras tirábamos confeti.

- ¡OOOH! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

- ¡Felicidades, Cream! – Le felicitó Amy, su querida amiga.

- ¡Vaya, pequeña! ¡Parece que ya te estás haciendo mayor! – Le dije, y le giñé el ojo.

- ¡Cuidado con los chicos, que son unos aprovechados! - Le comentó Blaze, riéndose.

- ¡EEEH! – Se quejaron los chicos, ante tal comentario. Las chicas nos pusimos a reír.

- Y hablando de chicos… - Dije, al ver aproximarse a Tails.

- Ho… hola C-Cream… fe… feliz cu-cumpleaños… - Le "dijo" Tails, en un tono muy nervioso – Verás, no… no sabia que regalarte p-para tu c-cumpleaños, así que… al fi-final te compré esto… e-espero que… que te guste… - Sacó una gran caja que contenía un hermoso vestido azul con flores de muchos colores. Ideal para una niña pequeña.

- ¡Tails! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Le preguntó Cream, asombrada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ese era justo el vestido que quería para mi cumpleaños! ¡GRACIAS! – En un impulso de felicidad, Cream le soltó un beso a Tails, lo que hizo a todos quedarse de piedra.

- ¡CREAM! – Tails solo pudo decir eso.

- ¡OH, DIOS MIO! ¡Lo-lo-lo siento mucho! Lo he hecho sin que-…

Tails le devolvió el beso. Sobraban las palabras. La madre de Cream se puso a réir.

- Oh, se-señora Vanilla… eh… lo siento mucho…

- Oh, no te preocupes, querido. Cream me ha hablado mucho de ti ;)

- Oh…

Pero esas no iban a ser las únicas revelaciones de la noche…

En ese momento, empezó a sonar una música muy acaramelada y lenta. Sonic y Amy se fueron a bailar juntos, Tails y Cream también, y yo fui con mi querido bomboncito Shadow. Blaze y Silver se quedaron solos…

- Vaya, Silver… nos hemos quedado so-solos… - Le dijo Blaze a Silver, muy sonrojada.

- ¿Bu-bueno… bailamos? – Le preguntó nervioso.

Blaze se agarró a Silver y empezaron a bailar a ritmo de aquella "serenata". Todos estábamos muy acaramelados, y claro, al final el fruto del amor salió a la luz…

Blaze y Silver acabaron en un dulce… y cursi beso. ¿Era de esperar, no? Los dos se querían desde hacía mucho tiempo, saltaba a la vista. ¡Pero esperad, NO! ¡LA COSA AÚN NO HA TERMINADO! Vector también tenía que hacer la suya.

- Vaya, Vanilla… parece que hoy todo el mundo se está declarando…

- Si, eso parece, Vector.

- "Creo que ha llegado mi turno…" - Pensó.

De repente, sacó una preciosa y diminuta cajita azul, se arrodilló ante Vanilla y dijo lo siguiente:

- Vanilla, oh Vanilla. He pensado que este es el mejor momento para declararte mi amor por ti. Te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, y ya he hecho muchos servicios requeridos… por esta hermosa mujer que tengo delante. Por eso… quería pedirte, Vanilla… Quieres… Vanilla… Qui-qui-quieres…

- ¡Oh *****! ¡DESEMBUCHA! – Le grité. Todos se me quedaron mirando. Soy demasiado directa, lo sé. U.Ú"

- ¿Vanilla… quieres casarte… conmigo? – Le dijo finalmente.

- Vector… yo… - A Vanilla se le escapó una lágrima de felicidad. – ¡Sí! ¡SÍ, SÍÍÍÍÍÍ! – Le gritó de alegría, se abalanzó sobre él y le besó. Todos empezamos a aplaudir y a echar silbidos. Cream estaba muy feliz por su madre.

Fue una fiesta estupenda. Parece que para todos hubo un final feliz. O no…

- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI FINAL FELIZ? – Se quejaba Eggman desde su guarida.

**~ FIN.**

**CREDITOS: **

**CREADOR: LITTLEBIGFUN98**

**PERSON…**

**Knuckes: ¡EH, EH! ¡NO TAN DEPRISA! ¡YO SI ME DESPIDO, LO HAGO A LO GRANDE!**

**Sonia: ¡KNUCKLES! **

**Amy: ¡Yo me apunto!**

**Cream, Tails, Sonic, Blaze, Silver y Vector: ¡NOSOTROS TAMBÍEN!**

**Los que faltan (XD): ¡Y NOSOTROS, EH!**

**Sonia: ¡Bueno, pues ha despedirse se ha dicho!**

**NOTA: PARA LOS QUE QUIEREN SABER QUE PASÓ… HICIMOS UNA FIESTA XD! QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO HABER SUBIDO DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO, PERO ENTRE LAS FIESTAS, LOS ESTUDIOS Y LOS EXÁMENES, NO TUVE TIEMPO. T.T ESO SÍ, TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS:**

**¿SÓIS FANS DE KINGDOM HEARTS? ****Claro que sí xD (o nu ._.) Pues os quiero avisar de que LittleBigFun98 lo es, así que las próximas historias… VAN A SER DE KINGDOM HEARTS! SIIIIIII! YUPIII! (Me he motivado ._.) XD**

**PD: TAMBÍEN SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO DE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima historia! **


End file.
